


Accidents Happen (Especially If You Don't Pay Attention During Sex-Ed)

by thejojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Amethyst really should've listened to gem sex ed, F/F, Gemlings, gemling AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejojo/pseuds/thejojo
Summary: Amethyst doesn't listen to Rose, Garnet and Pearl's gem sex-ed class and it comes back to bite her years later when she accidentally mates with Pearl.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. 3 Days

Just a couple of things to keep in mind when reading my fic:  
1) Since Amethyst emerged late, her heat cycle was delayed. Just like some women get their periods later than others, this is what happened to Amethyst. It also just makes this story fit together better.  
2) Yes, gems have to “do the ugly” like humans to make gemlings. However, in a gem’s case, they can choose whether to sire or carry.  
3) Mates are gems who have “done the ugly” and knotted (like dogs). Partners are those who have not knotted but go through heat together.  
4) If a pregnant gem gets poofed, they lose the baby. End of story.  
5) Lastly, gems give birth to live gemlings in my AU. Not geodes/eggs like in most.  
Okay!! On with the fic!!

Rose, Garnet, and Pearl had always assumed that since Amethyst was defective, she wouldn’t have a heat cycle, and therefore couldn’t get or get someone pregnant. Boy were they wrong. They had sat down and tried to explain heat cycles to Amethyst to no avail, only getting her hysterical laughter as a response. Since they thought she wouldn’t ever have a heat cycle, they didn’t really care if she listened, but at that moment, Pearl really wished they had.  
Amethyst had always been Pearl’s choice for a partner when going through her heat cycles due to Rose always being off with one human man or another. Ruby and Sapphire had been each other’s mates for over 5000 years, so neither they nor Garnet were an option for Pearl. It’s not like Pearl minded Amethyst being her partner either. Unlike Ruby and Sapphire who had to be careful not to get pregnant, Amethyst didn’t have a heat cycle so she and Pearl could be a lot more careless. Until that night.  
“Uhhhh… Pearl??”  
“Yes, Amethyst??”  
“It’s stuck.”  
“What’s stuck??”  
“You know… my… err…”  
“What do you mean it’s stuck?!?”  
“It means I can’t pull it out!!”  
“YOU’RE IN HEAT??”  
“What now??”  
“WERE YOU SERIOUSLY NOT LISTENING WHEN GARNET, ROSE AND I EXPLAINED IT TO YOU?!?”  
“You actually think I would’ve listened to that stuff??”  
“Well, I mean… no. I’m not surprised. But this isn’t good, Amethyst. This is bad. Really bad.”  
“Why?? Surely I can’t be that bad in bed.”  
“No, it not that. You’re… good, in bed. Really... good. But who knows how long we’ll be knotted like this. Ruby and Sapphire were stuck together for almost a week when they mated the first time… oh, stars, what if Steven finds us like this… And how did you not realize you were in heat?? You should’ve noticed a higher sex drive like I do when I’m in heat.”  
“I guess I noticed I was a little hornier than normal, but I thought it was because I could tell that you were in heat. Your scent changes.”  
“Well, why didn’t yours?? It should have unless you’re already so… aroused all the time I couldn’t tell…”  
“What happens now then?? Are we just… stuck like this for a while??”  
“That and… oh god. I didn’t even think about that…” Pearl’s voice broke as she realized that this moment would change the Crystal Gems forever.  
“What??”  
Pearl said nothing. She was frozen.  
“Pearl, WHAT!?!”  
Then Amethyst realized that the only reason gems go into heat is to reproduce. She was currently impregnating Pearl.  
“Oh shit.”  
Amethyst and Pearl were only stuck together for 3 days, unlike Ruby and Sapphire’s 6. It felt like a lot longer. They spent the time discussing what their plans were moving forward and Pearl gave Amethyst a lesson in gem reproduction.  
“So, that’s the gist of it. Once we’re separated I’ll officially be pregnant. After that, it’ll be about 5 months until we’re parents.”  
“Damn. We’re going to have a little baby Pearlmethyst.”  
“We are not calling our baby that.”  
“Our baby. I like the sound of that.”  
“Yeah. Me too.” Pearl gave a weak smile.  
“You all right, Perogi??”  
“This is extremely taxing on me. Even just the getting pregnant part.”  
“Oh. Wanna cuddle?? It’s not like we have anything better to do.”  
“Yeah, I’d like that very much.”  
The two gems fell asleep, still stuck together, but in each other’s arms. Garnet had walked into Amethyst’s room to check on them when they were asleep; thankfully neither Pearl nor Amethyst noticed. Garnet immediately realized what had happened, wondering how she could’ve missed this in her future vision. It didn’t matter now; the deed was already done. She just had to keep Steven out of Amethyst’s room for the time being. He was 16 now, so it wasn’t like he was too young to understand what was going on, but just so he wouldn’t accidentally walk in on her teammates, told him Pearl and Amethyst were “busy” and to stay out of Amethyst’s room. He didn’t mind. He was wrapped up in Little Homeschool and hanging out with Connie.  
When Pearl and Amethyst woke up from their “nap” 3 days later, they were relieved to realize that had separated and could start planning for the arrival of their baby. But first, they had to talk to Garnet and then Steven.  
“Garnet? Amethyst and I need to talk to you.” Pearl said.  
“You’re pregnant. I know. You two were gone for far longer than you normally are during this time. Amethyst had her first heat cycle and none of us realized.” the fusion stated matter-of-factly.  
“Well… um… yes.” Pearl responded.  
“When are you going to tell Steven??” Garnet asked.  
“After we give him a lesson in gem reproduction. I’ve been dreading this since the day that boy was born.”


	2. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems give Steven a gem sex-Ed lesson before sharing big news with him. Steven then tells Connie what’s up while the other CGs tell Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth.

“Hey guys!! What’s up?? You wanted to talk to me??” Steven asked as he walked into their beach home.  
“Yes. We think you’re finally ready to have a big conversation.” Garnet replied.  
“Oh no. Is this something about my mom??”  
“No. Well, sort of?? I guess it applied to her when she was still with us.” Pearl explained.  
“So, what did you want to talk about??” Steven asked.  
“How gems reproduce.” Pearl replied.  
“I though I already knew this. With the injectors?? And the kindergartens??” The youngest member of the Crystal Gems asked.  
“Well that. There is another method though…” Pearl answered him. “Do you know how human babies are conceived??”  
“Yes. Connie’s mom explained it to her and I one day. It was… awkward to say the least. You mean gems can have babies?? I thought they couldn’t.” He replied.   
“Gems can also reproduce similarly to humans. They go through a heat cycle every other month in which they can mate and get pregnant if they choose. When gems mate, one gem chooses to be the sire, like a human father, and one chooses to become the carrier, like a human mother, who carries the gemling to term. Before kindergartens existed on home world, this is how gems reproduced. The Diamonds then realized that they could make full grown gems in bulk with kindergartens, so having gemlings was outlawed. Unlike your mother who mates with a human and therefore had to give up her gem, gems that get pregnant by another gem are fine. The gemming possesses her own gem.” Garnet explained. Steven looked at her slightly confused.  
“Are you guys telling me this because the Diamonds relinquished power and gems are allowed to… what did you call it… mate again??” He aksed.  
“Well that… and another reason.” Amethyst replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. “Pearl and I may have gotten a little carried away the other day… and I may or may not have acceptably mated with her… and she may or may not be pregnant now…” the purple gem continued on.  
“Amethyst!! That could’ve been said in a less morbid manner!!” Pearl said, voice raised. “But yes, Steven, Amethyst and I are having a baby.”  
“REALLY?!? NO WAY!! I’M GOING TO BE AN… uncle?? Brother?? Cousin?? I don’t care!! I’m so happy for you guys!!” Steven exclaimed, getting up and hugging the expectant parents. “When is the baby going to be born??”  
“In about 5 months!!” Amethyst replied proudly.  
“I’m so excited!! I can’t wait to meet her!! This is awesome!!” Steven exclaimed.  
“Steven. Listen here. Please.” Garnet started in a serious manner. “This pregnancy will be extremely taxing on Pearl and we need you to understand she will be gradually get weaker and weaker over the next few months. She will have mood swings, nausea, and her gem will heat up at random. This will be tough on her and Amethyst. This will put a strain on all of our relationships. Even if it seems rough, trust me, all will be fine in the end.” The fusion dissipated her visor. “I know you'll be strong. It’ll make this easier on all of us, especially Pearl.”  
“I will. Don’t worry, Garnet.” Steven replied, smiling at the fusion. Garnet hugged him in reply.   
“So where is the nursery going to be?? How about a baby shower?? Will the baby need to eat?? Will it be able to talk when it’s born??” The teen asked.  
“I don’t know. Maybe after she’s born. Yes and no.” Pearl replied, answering him quickly.   
“Wait until Connie finds out!! I can’t wait to tell her. And Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth!! They’ll be so excited!! Uh, if that's okay with you two, that is.” He said.  
“Of course. Connie’s basically family, of course she can know. You tell her, we’ll handle Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth.” Pearl answered.  
“Okie dokie!!” Steven said. “Be back in a bit!! I’m going to go see Connie!!”

———————————

“Hey Steven!! What did you want to talk to me about??” Connie aksed, sitting down at the table Steven reserved in Fish Stew Pizza.  
“I’ve got some news…” Steven said in a singsong voice.   
“What?? Come on, Steven, don’t leave me hanging!!” She replied.  
“Pearl and Amethyst are having a baby!! Pearl’s pregnant!!”   
“What?!? I thought gems didn’t reproduce that way??” The girl replied, tense.  
“Apparently they do and I was never told. Don’t worry though, Pearl won’t have to give up her form. The baby will have her own gem!!”  
“That’s a relief. I thought we were going to lose Pearl for a second!!” She exclaimed, relieved. “When’s the baby due??”  
“5 months!!”  
“We’ve got to throw the best baby shower in the history of baby showers!!”  
“Garnet said that the pregnancy will be really tough on Pearl so we’ll have to wait until after the baby’s born.”   
“Oh.”  
“But once she’s born… we’re throwing the best baby shower ever!!” He explained.  
“Ahhh!!! I can’t wait!! Imagine what the baby will look like!! Wait, what will she look like??”  
“I’m not too sure. I didn’t even think to ask the gems that. I'll ask them when I get home!!”

———————————

“You two did WHAT?!?” The green gem screeched.  
“We. Made. A. Baby. On. Accident.” Amethyst replied snarkily. “Imma have a BABY!!!”  
“Damn m, Pearl, I don’t think you had it in you.” The blue gem stated.  
“Oh, come ON, you two!! A gemling!! The first in over 7,000 years!! How exciting!!” The rainbow-haired gen exclaimed. “Congrats, you two!! I can wait to meet her!! When are you due??”  
“5 months.” Pearl explained. “We were both… shocked to say the least when we realized Amethyst was in heat, but now that the shock has worn off, we’re quite excited.”  
“Still,” Peridot interjected. “You two did WHAT?!? THAT’S DISGUSTING!!”  
“You’ll understand soon enough.” Garnet chuckled.


	3. That's DISGUSTING... Or Maybe Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Garnet hinted at in the previous chapter, Peridot experiences her first heat.

"HELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!!!" The little green gem cried, warping into the temple. "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME!! I feel... off... and I keep getting this tingly feeling in my abdomen around other gems, especially... Lapis. Is that concerning to anyone??"  
"OOOOOOOHHHHH I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG PERI!!" Her purple counterpart chuckled. "You're in heat AND you have the hots for Lapis!!" Amethyst fell to the floor laughing.  
"You mean like what happened when you impregnated Pearl??"  
"Exactly. Except Pearl's MINE." Amethyst growled. Peridot winced and took a step back. "Geez, sorry Peri. Guess Pearl being pregnant makes me aggressive around gems in heat."  
"It's fine. What do I do about my heat?? Era 2 gems weren't built to reproduce. Well, at least carry..." Peridot started.  
"You know what you have to do," Amethyst smirked.  
"And what is that exactly??" The green gem replied.  
"YOU GOTTA DO THE UGLY WITH LAPIS!!"  
"Gross."

\--------------

"Hey, Lapis?? Can we talk??"  
"Yeah Peridot, what's up??" The blue gem responded.  
"Amethyst seems to think I'm in heat."  
"Well no dip, I could smell you from a mile away!!"   
"You could... SMELL... me?!?" Peridot gulped.  
"Uhhh... yeah. Have you NEVER been around another gem in heat??" Lapis questioned.  
"I mean... I uh... no. Just you last time. You were a... mess, to say the least. Wait. Am I a mess?? I can't be a mess. The great and loveable Peridot most certainly CANNOT be a mess!!"  
"Nope. You're fine." Lapis ruffled the hair of the shorter gem. "Other than the smell. That goes away after you mate."  
"How does that work... exactly??"  
"Why don't I just show you??" Lapis said in an attempt to seduce her green counterpart.   
The green gem gulped in response. "Is that necessary??"  
"No, but its more fun that way. Come on, Peri," The green gem shuddered at Lapis' calling her a pet name. "its more fun that way." The blue gem smirked.  
"Oh my stars..."

\------------

"Several hours later, the blue and green gem lied stuck together.   
"Lapis?? Does this mean we're mates??"  
"Yes, Peridot."  
"Are you p-pregnant, like Pearl??"  
"No, Peridot. I knew you were in heat so I just blocked your flow off. Neither of us are capable of taking care of anything other than Pumpkin."  
"Maybe one day??" Peridot asked.  
"Maybe one day." The water gem replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is too short for your liking!! I'm busy with life so most of my chapters will be short, but there will (hopefully) be loads of them!!   
> I tried to give a little more info about how sires function when their mate is pregnant (the aggression), as well as pregnancies can be prevented when gems mate (Lapis blocking Peridot's gem-jizz flow off, which is also what Ruby and Sapphire do when they're in heat).  
> Thanks for all the kudos so far!!!


	4. I get it now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot shares her revaluation on a certain matter being a lot less disgusting then she thought.

“AMETHYST!! PEARL!! I UNDERSTAND NOW!! I AM NOW FULLY AWARE OF THE WONDERS OF MATING!!” Peridot raced into the Crystal Temple.  
“YEAAAHH PERIIIII!!” The purple gem hooted.  
“AMETHYST!! WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?!?” Her taller mate asked.  
“She came to me feeling weird, and it turned out she was in heat so I told her to go do the ugly with Lapis.”  
“AMETHYST!!”  
“What?? I was joking.”  
“You were??” The green gem asked. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUS!!”  
“Wait... you ACTUALLY mated with Lapis?!? I she pregnant?!? Are YOU pregnant?!?” Pearl shrieked.  
“Yes. We mated. But no, neither of us is pregnant. Lapis actually knew how to block my flow unlike one of us in the room.” Peridot looked at Amethyst and then Pearl, who rolled her eyes in response.  
“Sooooooo.... how was it?!?” The purple gem asked.  
“I WILL NOT BE GIVING EXPLICIT DETAILS ABOUT MY ESCAPADES!!” The green gem’s hue flushed darker around her cheeks.  
Her purple and peach counterparts chuckled.  
“Relax, Peri!! I’m kidding.”  
“Good. Well I’m leaving now. I have business to attend to.”  
“What KIND of business..?” Amethyst smirked.  
“AMETHYST!!” Both Pearl and Peridot shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction!! I love writing and I've had this in my head for a while!! Hope y'all enjoy!! Please suggest names for this baby gem because I have no clue what to name her.


End file.
